Juvia Loxar
by Miikuu
Summary: *Tantos años buscando mi hogar, valieron la pena*


_*4 de la mañana:_

_Chica normal:_

_Durmiendo para levantarse temprano._

_Yo:_

_Preparándome unos Sandwiches lista para dormir.*_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima._

_._

_._

_**  
**__**Juvia Loxar.**___

_***Mamá***_

_Repitió de nueva cuenta en un sollozo agitando el frío cuerpo de la mujer que siempre la había amado y cuidado, y que además, le había dado una vida. Trato de calentarla enrollando sus brazos alrededor del frío cuerpo en una pequeña crisis de desesperación al ver que no despertaba con nada y que su cuerpo seguía frío._

_Permaneció allí, no movió ni un musculo por horas, no fue hasta que la noche empezó a caer y la temperatura empezó a descender que Juvia se separo de su querida madre y volvió a sollozar disculpándose de no poder ni siquiera enterrarla, pero no se le podía hacer nada tenía tan sólo 7 años._

_Paso casa por casa en busca de alimentos, ropa u algo para poder sobrevivir. No podría permanecer allí para siempre, tarde o temprano el invierno llegaría y toda la comida se acabaría, sin contar el hecho de que el río estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba el pueblo._

_Salió de la ultima casa que quedaba por revisar y camino hacía la salida del pueblo. Antes de poner un pie a fuera del pueblo donde había nacido y crecido, recordó lo doloroso que fue ver como asesinaban uno a uno a los habitantes del pueblo que eran como familia para ella, y todo paso por un avaricioso gremio oscuro. Nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo alguno, sólo quería llegar a un lugar al que pudiera decir con seguridad que ese era su hogar._

_Sólo eso quería._

_**-7 años después-**___

_**Terminamos**_

_Las palabras le llegaron de improvisto, nunca se espero eso._

_**-¿Eh?**_

_Juvia lo miro aturdida. Bora parecía cansado y irritado de que Juvia se hiciera la desentendida, o de que entendiera pero no quería hacérselo saber._

_**-Como escuchaste, terminamos.**_

_De nuevo se sintió fatal, sus ojos se iban apagando poco a poco cuando comprendió de que lo que le estaba diciendo era nada más y nada menos que la verdad._

_**-Pero .. ¿por qué?.**_

_**-Juvia. Estoy cansado de la misma rutina y de siempre traer este paraguas conmigo cuando salgo contigo **__–Señalo el objeto que sostenía- __**Lo siento, esto se termino.**_

_Después de aquello, Bora se alejo de donde se encontraba una Juvia bastante confundida y desorientada ante su situación actual._

_Cuando logro recuperarse, miro a su alrededor. Era algo irónico, la habían cortado en un parque hecho específicamente para parejas.__****_

_._

_**-3 años después-**_

_Phantom Lord, no era específicamente lo que ella había estado buscando por años, no. A pesar de la forma respetuosa en cómo era tratada y que era una maga Clase S, no era lo que Juvia había buscado todos esos años, era como un ambiente de compañerismo, pero, no era como *Compañerismo amable*, siempre había peleas en todas partes del gremio y solían ocurrir cosas algo .. desagradables._

_Y no sabía como definir a su Maestro, y mucho menos a los demás. El único que parecía agradarle y que ella le agradaba era Gajeel, el Slayer come Hierro. Pero, su actitud era bastante agresiva y ni que decir de su forma malhablada para cualquier cosa, a nadie, NADIE, le gustaba ver molesto a ese tipo._

_En fin, Phantom a pesar de que parecía ser un buen lugar, no era lo que buscaba._

_**-Meses después-**_

_Definitivamente, este era el lugar que buscaba._

_Fairy Tail._

_El gremio más alegre y destructivo del País, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?. Sus peculiares miembros le daban aún más un ambiente familiar, y eso era lo que buscaba Juvia.  
A pesar de lo raro que era ser nueva y todo, los miembros eran bastante amables y sociables, y que decir del Maestro, era demasiado amable … Demasiado._

_No sólo tenía nuevos compañeros y un nuevo gremio, tenía nuevas aventuras y nuevas experiencias, además de un nuevo amor llamado Gray Fullbuster. El recordar los viejos tiempos deprimía a juvia, pero el tener a sus amigos allí, era más que suficiente para ella._

_Definitivamente, Fairy Tail es el lugar que siempre había estando buscando._

_._

_._

_Vaya, apesto narrando xD._

_¿Avisos?, ¿avisos?, ¡avisos!.  
Nada, nos vemos xD_

_**-(AoA)b**__  
_


End file.
